


The Greater powered princess

by Nejita_Harrison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fear, Loss, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejita_Harrison/pseuds/Nejita_Harrison
Summary: A demon doing experiments on a teenage girl turning into something powerful. Now she has to learn how to control her new found power. With the help of some new friends will she be able save those of her past?





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes. I watched half in terror half in amazement as I watched two boys and two girls take down over thirty three demons. Under the bridge that went over a dry river under the cover of night. One of the boys had golden blonde hair and darkened blue eyes. *Ugh blondes* The other had hair as black as night with ink black eyes. *Cute ish* The girls where beautiful, one had deep red hair and lively green eyes and freckles. The other had the same hair and eyes as the ink eyed boy but had a big bust. They all wore the same tight black jumpsuits and had strange weapons. The markings on their arms looked like runes. They all looked up at me and glared as if I was next. The black haired girl's gold whip wrapped around my tender throat and yanked me off the bridge. The whip burned a little but my open wounds screamed in agony as dirt filled them .  
"Who are you?!where did you come from?!" She yelled. I crawled to the black haired boy hoping they won't kill me I needed help to save several lives.  
"Help please there are girls being experimented on by a demon that possessed my friend I spent three days trying to find someone to help. But no one believes me. Me and my brother was tortured by him as well as several others. I tried to help others escape but I couldn't get their ropes and told me to get help soon." I begged him tears fell from my eyes as I thought about the torment that awaits me if I returned to save for my friends.The golden whip tightened around my bruised throat.  
"She trying to trick you! End her Jason!" The black haired girl said. Jason got down on his knees and looked at me, he brushed his hand over my cheek. I flinched in pain as tears pricked my eyes. As I flinched he noticed my other wounds as red blood was Mixing with a black liquid flowing out of my body. Getting soaked into the dirt. The black haired girl stared with hatred in her eye that would be boring a hole straight through me. The redhead looked worried sick. The blonde looked at me with disgust as if I was less than him. It pissed me off but I need the help with someone skilled enough to kill demons.  
"She has red and black flowing out of these wounds. Tell me girl why is there oncor coming from your wounds? Does it hurt as it flows? What were these experiments for?" Jason started to questioning. He stared at the wounds taking off the golden whip that was wrapped around my throat. Seeing my over bruised throat lined with scars a soon to be new bruise would show.  
"I'll answer all your questions. But can I get something to cover myself with?"I asked the blonde one handed a black jacket to Jason who handed it to me.  
"Yes this black liquid burns. I'm pretty sure they are coming from my wounds because of his experiments. And I heard him mutter something like greater powered.." Three of my loyal friends appeared out of nowhere. The tallest one was covered in ink with a bow tie accent his hair styled to look like demon horns. The shortest look similar to a dog but walked around on two legs sporting overalls and a pair of shoes. The girl of this trouble sported an old fashioned dress a pair of heels horns and a halo.  
"Selen!" They screamed  
"Demons!" The four screamed.  
"Stop" I said weakly, "Bendy, Alice,Boris, hey guys quick question can you stop pain or no?"  
The black haired girl was whispering to her companions about something. But I fainted before long. My dreams were littered with my experience in that blasted room. The black whips that hit my skin creating another wound. Each wound gave me piercing pain. Tears that flowed down my face. The tape on my mouth. The rope that held me up when I could barely hold myself up. The stench of rotting bodies and the cries of terror for the one door that was covered in dried blood and black liquid. My eyes snapped open in terror. Tears streamed down my face as my blurred eyes tried to take in my surroundings.  
I was in the one place I felt safe. Joey studios an animation factory with three floors that me and the three iconic characters made into my hideout and hangout. We couldn't get the ink stains out of the walls.  
"Selen are you awake? Please don't be dead!" Bendy sighed somewhere around me. I sat up slowly to find it to be hard with all bandages wrapped around my torso. Jason and the blonde one sat at the end of the bed.  
"It wasn't a dream was it Boris I'm wounded and have black liquid flowed out of my wounds." Boris didn't respond but alice appeared and combed my hair and hand me spare clothes as she sent the boys out.  
"Miss selen I'm sorry all that happened to you and those boys didn't bandage you I did dont worry. They gave me ointments to aid with the bruises and lessen the number of scars you'd receive from the open wounds. Did you know the black haired one is single?" She informed me.  
"No alice I did not... can you stay I'm tired but I'm terrified to sleep right now... at least till I fall asleep... Or am I needed awake..." I asked her. Truly terrified of seeing those images. She looked at me with a sad face.  
"It's been awhile since you've drawn us and we are starting to fall apart...would you like me to get you sketch pad? We need you to draw us boris is practically out of existence right now. We are willing to take a no we wanted you to wake up first. You are our main priority." She Acted as if she was gonna die. Which was possible we never seen what happens when they aren't drawn.  
"Grab it then but I want you all to stay with me ok?"I retorted. She fade away then reappeared with a sketch pad. And I drew them more human like than before .Boris would now wear a dog eared headband and a childish tshirt and Jean overalls. bendy band a butler suit a headband with horns. Alice has long hair and a knee length dress. Same hair decor (headband with horns and a halo). "Done." The other two appeared after their character was finished. Jason and the blonde walked in the redhead girl followed them.  
"Ok who are you two?" I said pointing at the redhead and blonde boy.  
"I'm Ronda and this is Ace." The redhead said. She moved to sit beside me but the newly drawn characters refused to let them close. Petrified of one of them to hurt me they stood guard in front of me. I stood and fell immediately. Everyone rushed to my aid but stopped as I raised my hand. I stood slowly but I was a wave of dizziness flushed over me.  
"It must have been poison weapons they used against me. It might be fading due to his experiments on me. Or maybe I'm dying. Who knows!" I grabbed Jason's arm as I nearly fall again. My vision goes dark as I cry out in pain while my tears make their way down my cheeks. I'm out. The smell of rotting corpses fill my nose again. The rippling numbness shreds through my body. Jumping up I realized I'm at my safe place. I was still trembling as someone reached out I jerked away. Jason comes into view and I sorta of calm a little but it still I recoil as if his skin burned like acid. The comfort deepen as bendy brings me tea. Bendys tea is something that can soothe you no matter how bad your feeling his tea calms you. He hands it to me cautiously.  
"Miss are you ok? Do you need your comfort things?" Bendy Alice and Boris say at once.  
"I'm ok... my comfort foods and a ton more of your tea please," my voice shakes as I say the words. I mentally slap myself in the back of the head. Bendy nods his head obediently but worry shines in his eyes. Alice runs to the kitchen as if she knows why my voice is is shaking. Boris grabs my hands and he starts calm but quickly runs off and came back with everything that brought me joy and then runs off again.  
"Is he ok?" Jason asked but looked like he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally calm. I look between Ronda and Ace.  
"Are you two a thing?" I asked seeing how he glanced at her. She blushed and barked out an no. Ace's face fell towards the floor. Unrequited love. Hurts like hell. I felt bad for him. The clothes are clean and my skin was anew. Boris was telling jokes to make me laugh. Jason started to question what the wounds I had and where were from.  
"The basement of my friend's house he tortured us there with poison whips getting three thousand lashings a day and experiments upon us. It seemed endless to us. I can still smell the decay of those who didn't survive. I can hear their screams, feel all their pain." Fear ripped through my body splitting me like an earth quake. Tears begin to fall from my eyes as the pain returns. My wounds reappearing without the lashings or the experiments. Bendy and Jason ran to my side.  
Jason's female double walked in. Her glare still full of anger as she looked at me. I struggled to get up. When I finally was able to hold my balance. Anger floods me like a rainy day in the desert. The floor was cold under my feet.  
"I told you she was tricking you Jason. Look at her! Her skin is turning black!" The dark haired one said. I looked down at my hands and I freaked my hands went from ivory to a jet black.  
"No! Black is not a good color on me! Help! Bendy get off! Why wont it come off!" I screamed hysterically, as I grabbed the nearest cloth and scrubbed at my skin until it bleed.   
"Sarah was that neccessary? Now she is panicking! We already confirmed she was the big it!we talked to them all!"Ronda yelled.  
"Calm down Selen. You just need to take deep breaths. What am I saying dancing calms you," Alice tried to sooth me but was barely getting anywhere. She left my side for a moment. When she returned she had headphones and an old mp3, she handed it to me.  
"Plug in and dance" Alice said firmly. I did as I was told and plugged in. The music seemed to transport me away; like no one could touch me not Anthony, not my dad, not anyone... I was safe. Music always calmed me. Letting the music flow through my body like my very own blood filled me with a sense of purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

With the combination of music and dancing I calmed down rather quickly. Alice grabbed my hands after I stopped dancing and examined them. With a smile she showed them to me. They were back to normal. But I dont believe I'm out of the woods yet she looked at bendy with a expression that showed anger and sorrow. Bendy wasnt even looking at her. He stared at me for a minute. Eyes filled with worry Bendy slowly walked over as the worry grew to horror. He kneeled in front of me.  
"Did you catch the monsters name?" Bendy's voice shook with fear and worry.  
"Well no, no one called out to the monster just his human skin.... and um we were friends... the boy that ran scared when I first came here..." I said after a moment of thinking.  
"Anthony the cryer?" The three said in uninity   
"Who is that?" Jason asked.  
"He is who I'm hiding from and once friends with..." I said quietly, "He was a sweet kid but he ran away when things began to get tough."   
"How do I know you're not lying to get us to release your evil friends?!" Sarah words held enough venom to kill the entire human race. This angered me. I was so full of rage that Bendy's warnings didn't reach me. I charged at her. Then something darker took hold of my mind and said something you'd never hear from your dark side.  
"Dont do it you will lose the trust you tried so hard to gain"  
I stop dead in my track and growled under my breathe. I snapped at her, "what the hell is your problem?! You saw the state I was in when we met and yet you think I have dark friends who need saving!? I been try to find help for three weeks not even caring about my own wounds! I let myself suffer because the ones inside that blasted place I escaped from suffer more and being experimented on!" My anger grew as I spoke each word. Venom spewed from my lips as I grabbed her and screamed at her till my voice went raw. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed. All my fear all my anger I let it show. Her eyes went from fear to understanding as I slid to the floor. I must have convincing or scared her into submission cause she began to cry beside me now. She wrapped her arms around me and apologized. My anger clawed at me like some monster in a cage. Bendy ran to my side. I got up and ran outside tears streaming down my face. The wounds that were healed seemed to tear open. I ran into a tree screaming in agony. Flashes of that evil place flashed before my eyes. I scream until my voice is went raw. Jason is the first person I see when I calmed down. He gently wiped my tears away.  
"I know I can't say that everything will be ok because honestly I don't know if it will. But I can try my best to make it better until we free those innocent people ok?" Jason whispered softly. A dark figure appeared behind, him sending him flying thro the air. I scream his name when he landed. Something hard collided against my face knocking me out.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with a strong pain in the side of my head. I take in my surroundings. I'm hit with the smell of sulfur and the decay of bodies. My grogginess practically runs away my eyes now wide with fear. I'm hang from my wrist in rusty iron chain cuffs. My back against the dreaded stone wall I ran from. Everyone here has marks now. Fear grips me tight tears roll down my face. I try to call out but something on the back of my neck burns when I try to talk. The pain intensifies as I try to scream. Trying to break free I begin to hear the clicking of shoes against the stone. Fear paralyzes me. His face is covered but his voice gives him away its Anthony.   
"You left we needed a new toy you know." He laughed darkly. "But none of them were like you. None of them were as fun as you were."  
His words strike fear into me.  
"How many died to your play?" I bitterly asked. It was painful to talk tho  
"I don't know I lost count after awhile." He grimly laughed. A tear rolled down his cheek. Anthony still in there something just has a hold of him.  
"You wont break me. I won't do what you want!" I growled it seems like something clawed at my throat.  
"That's why you're so fun to play with you refuse to play my game but I'll break you and you'll shatter like glass." He chuckled. He punches my lower body repeatedly until I cough up some blood. My anger seems to boil my blood. My vision darkens as I started to want blood spill on the floor. I hear someone scream my name but they sound like they are a hundred miles away. A fist flies across me hitting Anthony in the jaw. Confused and slightly daised I looked where the fist came flying from. Jason.   
Jason came. But why? It wasn't like we were friends or anything. With Anthony knocked out alot of people cheered and looked hopeful.   
"Get the keys" I roughly said.  
Jason looked at me shocked, started to search for the keys. Thirty minutes went by Anthony starts to get up.  
"Where did he go?" He growled. No one answered. Everyone seemed to get hurt because of the silence. I felt nothing anger clouded my eyes.  
"He's gone!" I yelled. The screams of agony died down.   
"So, he punched me and ran?" Anthony asked. I rolled my eyes now in too much pain to talk. The back of my neck felt like it was on fire. My throat felt like it was slick with a thick liquid. Two black figures appeared.  
Anthony went flying through the air and the dark figures came closer. It was Ace and Jason. Jason went to unlock my cuffs I kicked him. And gestured towards a boy who looks like me in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time half of the marked ones were released. Anthony started to get up I looked to Jason hoping he and Ace could save them. Anthony now standing he starts to move toward Jason. Worried I tried to break the chains to stand in front of him. I couldn't break the chain. Ronda appeared out of nowhere and whacked Anthony in the head with a bat. It was ineffective. The voice from the darkest side of my mind spoke to me again. 'You need to get angry you need to help them' Was all it said. I was terrified how do I get angry? How the hell can I fight when I'm afraid of those around me getting hurt? My questions began to frustrate me. The frustration turned to anger I kept trying to escape. The crunching and the screeching of a stone being torn from the wall. I swing my free arm towards Anthony gut. The burn on my vanished.  
"I wont let you hurt anyone else. Not now not ever!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "let him go you vile demon. You are no friend you are no hero! Let Anthony go!"  
The chains broke as I slammed the stones to the sides of Anthony's head. 'Kill him!' The voice said.  
"No, my friend is in there! I refuse to kill him!" I yelled out. Using the new strength I broke the chains. I hope my adrenaline kept the strength up I ran towards the others still chained to walls and broke them loose. The unusual strength faded away slowly. A sudden red hot pain hit me in my lower back along my spine. Then it went black.  
Jason P.O.V  
Selen broke over half a dozen chains. Sarah came out of no where and stabbed Selen in her back.  
"No!" I screamed. The boy ran to her.   
"No, no no no no no no," he screamed hysterically as tears fell from his brown eyes.  
"This is good, she's shattering," A dark evil laugh came out of no where. "Tsk! I'm gonna have to revive her if she is gonna be complete. She needs her human soul." The boy began to scream and rant about the body did not belong to him and it's her choice to live or die. I slowly approached the boy. Suddenly the door was kicked in.  
Two men stood there.  
"The boy Nico . He has the demon in him." One of them said. The boy holding Selen's body gently put her down and walk to stand in the middle of the room.  
"My name is Anthony Marco. A demon got my bestfriend killed in his experimention," the boy took a breath." Please rid me of this monster and save her be for its complete."  
One of the men move towards him and simply said "Bane get the book while I tie him down." He must ove been Nico, the other man that I assume is Bane ran out.  
Nico seemed to search for something to tie Anthony up with.  
"Anthony will the demon be able to get out of the chains?" I asked him


	6. Chapter 6

Selen pov.  
I hear voices but they are echoed. My back burned like a hundred fires.  
"Anthony will the demon be able to get out of the chains?" A voice said.  
"No, actually the can't." This voice I knew in my heart. Anthony. I have to help him. Come on Selen work through the pain. Slowly I got up the pain traveled through my body.  
Jason pov.  
I put Anthony in the chains, and stepped back. Something moved in the corner of my eye and it was getting closer. I looked directly at it. Selen was standing and slowly staggering towards us.  
"Anthony please don't." She cried. She stood before him. Her eyes were black and wings were sprouting from her back. She began to shine.  
"She is complete. Nothing you can do now boy. But she can end the war." The dark voice roared with laughter.  
Nico grabbed Anthony and pin him to the wall.  
"What is complete?" Nico screamed. Selen grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Let him go please." She politely said before ripping one arms off Anthony's shoulder. She broke the chains I bound Anthony with.  
"Selen no they are removing the monster from me." Anthony whined.  
"No, the voice will do it!" Lilly cried. She touched his head and black smoke flooded out of him. As If he smoke for 50 years and the smoke all coming up out of his lungs for the first time. The black smoke tried going back in but she grabbed it as if it was a soild. She ripped the black smoke out of Anthony's body like a bird to a worm out of the ground. The wings started to fall apart. She let the smoke go but Bane started to chant in Latin. Lilly screamed in agony.  
"She needs to get out of here! That Latin chant can kill her!" Anthony yelled. As he swooped her up in his arms as if she were a princess and tried to run out side. Lilly fell limp in his arms. As he left. I chased after him to make sure Lilly was ok. By the time I caught up. Lilly was laying in a bed of soft grass and she had a flower tiara. Anthony came from the woods with another bundle of flowers. He looked ecstatic.   
"What? Is she ok?" I asked as if my life depended on it. What war is she ment to stop ours with the downworlders or with those men? I stared at her in fear.  
"She's gonna live but that form tells me his experiments are complete. And that she has far too many lives inside.she suffering cause of all those souls are fighting to keep hold of her body." Anthony explained a little too kindly. It kind of angered me. As if he could sense my emotions he added. " we need to remain calm if we wish to help her she reacting badly to negative emotions."  
A boy stumbled out of the woods.   
"My name is Kyle Rivers. I came here because I sensed someone like me. Someone with as immense power as I do. No where is it?" The boy said confidently. He stood tall. We just stared at him. He was cleared in black leather. His hair was as red as fresh blood. Selen sprung up throwing her arms up.  
"I won!!" She proclaimed. "Ouch," she rubbed her left thigh. Selen slowly got up.  
"My name is Kyle Rivers. What did you mean by you won?" Kyle said.

Selen pov.  
Should I tell him? The boy who claims to be Kyle Rivers. His blood red hair was short and a stylish cut. Cladded black leather and dark jeans. His eyes a deep burgundy. What does it matter I was gonna tell Anthony anyway.  
"Honestly it felt like I was fighting a war going on inside my own body for control." I said still confused. "Oh I'm Selen."


	7. Chapter 7

Selen pov.  
I hear voices but they are echoed. My back burned like a hundred fires.  
"Anthony will the demon be able to get out of the chains?" A voice said.  
"No, actually the can't." This voice I knew in my heart. Anthony. I have to help him. Come on Selen work through the pain. Slowly I got up the pain traveled through my body.  
Jason pov.  
I put Anthony in the chains, and stepped back. Something moved in the corner of my eye and it was getting closer. I looked directly at it. Selen was standing and slowly staggering towards us.  
"Anthony please don't." She cried. She stood before him. Her eyes were black and wings were sprouting from her back. She began to shine.  
"She is complete. Nothing you can do now boy. But she can end the war." The dark voice roared with laughter.  
Nico grabbed Anthony and pin him to the wall.  
"What is complete?" Nico screamed. Selen grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Let him go please." She politely said before ripping one arms off Anthony's shoulder. She broke the chains I bound Anthony with.  
"Selen no they are removing the monster from me." Anthony whined.  
"No, the voice will do it!" Lilly cried. She touched his head and black smoke flooded out of him. As If he smoke for 50 years and the smoke all coming up out of his lungs for the first time. The black smoke tried going back in but she grabbed it as if it was a soild. She ripped the black smoke out of Anthony's body like a bird to a worm out of the ground. The wings started to fall apart. She let the smoke go but Bane started to chant in Latin. Lilly screamed in agony.  
"She needs to get out of here! That Latin chant can kill her!" Anthony yelled. As he swooped her up in his arms as if she were a princess and tried to run out side. Lilly fell limp in his arms. As he left. I chased after him to make sure Lilly was ok. By the time I caught up. Lilly was laying in a bed of soft grass and she had a flower tiara. Anthony came from the woods with another bundle of flowers. He looked ecstatic.  
"What? Is she ok?" I asked as if my life depended on it. What war is she ment to stop ours with the downworlders or with those men? I stared at her in fear.  
"She's gonna live but that form tells me his experiments are complete. And that she has far too many lives inside.she suffering cause of all those souls are fighting to keep hold of her body." Anthony explained a little too kindly. It kind of angered me. As if he could sense my emotions he added. " we need to remain calm if we wish to help her she reacting badly to negative emotions."  
A boy stumbled out of the woods.  
"My name is Kyle Rivers. I came here because I sensed someone like me. Someone with as immense power as I do. No where is it?" The boy said confidently. He stood tall. We just stared at him. He was cleared in black leather. His hair was as red as fresh blood. Selen sprung up throwing her arms up.  
"I won!!" She proclaimed. "Ouch," she rubbed her left thigh. Selen slowly got up.  
"My name is Kyle Rivers. What did you mean by you won?" Kyle said.

Selen pov.  
Should I tell him? The boy who claims to be Kyle Rivers. His blood red hair was short and a stylish cut. Cladded black leather and dark jeans. His eyes a deep burgundy. What does it matter I was gonna tell Anthony anyway.  
"Honestly it felt like I was fighting a war going on inside my own body for control." I said still confused. "Oh I'm Selen."


	8. Chapter 8

Selen?" He repeated. He looked confused but secure. A girlish scream came from a distance.   
"Eddie?!" I screamed running back into the building. A piercing pain hit me again as I ran towards my twin. When I reached him the two men were chanting at him.  
"Stop you're gonna kill him!" I screamed. They didn't stop. Something deep with in me shrieked. "Stop you are killing him!" The power of my voice made them fly and hit the wall. Knocking them unconscious. I turned to my brother. He coughing up blood now. I cried his name. He looked up at me with black eyes.black tears came from those endless black eyes.  
"Selen? Sis? Is that you? Why does it hurt so much?!" He was speaking against the steady flow of blood coming out of his mouth.  
"Eddie its ok." I lied, tears began to fall from my eyes now. He is dying, I can feel it. He's fading in my arms. My eyes became like waterfalls. I began to sing silent night to my brother. As his eyes became lifeless, I began to cry harder. My tears fell on to his body. A hand tried to pull me away but I jerked away. To me all the torture and abandonment dont even compare to the pain I feel right now. My entire body shakes with sadness.   
They were finally able to pull me away. Jason and Kyle were trying to sooth me. Black cladded arms wrapped around me and began to sing something in old English. How old is this guy. I shook him off and walked slowly as if I were trying not to startle my prey.   
Jason pov.  
Selen shook Kyle off. Which kind of made me smile slightly. She got up and walked slowly as if she was a predator to its prey. She was walking towards Nico and Bane. What did they do? Why is she turning a deep red as if she's covered in blood? So many questions ran through my head. Her voice broke through to me.   
"You killed him. Why didn't you stop?! You fucking killed my only family! He was all I had left!" Her words cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Her tears looked like oil hitting the ground. Her nails became a sharp as needles.   
"Selen!" I called out to her. She whipped around with pain and anger in her eyes. The look she gave made me feel her pain. It made me silent all I could do was open my arms wide. I closed my eyes and let trust do the rest.   
Thuthmp. She slumped into my arms crying. I held her and as I held her her tears soaked into my shirt. I began to feel my own tears slowly start to fall from my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

As she cried. I asked what happened. I came to find out the boy laying dead on the floor was her twin brother. I understood her pain I may not have a twin but, I do have a sister. I held her closer. I felt her anger, her pain, and her anguish. I wanted to take it all away. She began to move again. She calmed down and got up. Lifting her bloody brother's corpse she glared at Bane and Nico as she left the basement. 

Selen P.O.V  
I silently left the hell hole with my brother's mangled corpse. I use my hands to dig a hole to bury him. As I dug I started to talk to my dead brother. About how life was gonna be different and tuffer without him and how I'd be all alone. About the pain I still carried from when our parents died in the car accident, how much it hurt when we survived without them. I spilled everything that hurt me until I noticed a shovel was dropped in the shallow small hole I'd dug. Looking up Jason stood with a couple more shovels. Ronda,Ace and Kevin stood behind him. Empathy shined in their eyes.  
"Need help?" They all asked at once.  
I smiled softly as tears flooded my eyes again,"Yes please!"  
Jason passed the shovels out and pulled me off the ground.  
"Let's put him to rest ok?" Kevin said patting my shoulder. The four of them began to dig. I picked up the last shovel and began to dig as well.  
The sun started to set as we finished his grave. The boys lowered my brother in the grave we made. Well into the night was when we finally finished burying my brother. I started towards the building to get the other marked ones so they can go home. They may be broken but at least they have a home... when I made it back to the basement the two guys were trying to do what they did to my brother. I screamed and knocked out one of them, the other pulled a knife on me.  
"You wont kill any more of the survivors. And I dare you that will never hurt as much as this place and my brother's death has done to me." I spat my words ready to die for the survivors.  
"They are demons girl!They wont survive. " The wavy haired guy said.  
"I'm alive ain't I! I went through everything they did the only pain I have now is my burning mark and the grief of the murder of my last living family member! They have families the can go home to. So go to hell you piece of shit." I shreeked in anger, "They are terrified and want to go home to their families. They have been beaten since they were forced down here. That knife is terrifying them. Stop and take a look at them."  
He stopped and looked around to the marked ones all of them cowered in the corner crying some praying some crying for their parents. He dropped the knife and looked at me and apologized.  
"Save your apologies and do the right thing you jerk." I said still angry still hurt.


End file.
